


JC乔西/热

by XINGJIU9



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, it is love, married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINGJIU9/pseuds/XINGJIU9
Summary: 。





	JC乔西/热

蒸笼这说法还真是名副其实。  
汗水顺着身体的线条滑下，即使喝着刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰水也只是缓解一时。而且，停电使这个冰箱里的冰不停融化成水，根本打扫不完。  
乔瑟夫像某种生物一样伸着舌头，毫无形象可言地趴在地板上，“西撒，什么时候来电来水？”  
“二小时左右。”  
“太久了吧！”乔瑟夫把自己翻了个面。  
西撒虽然也是热的不行，但还拼命保留着风度，边还分出点精力去讽人，“我说，乔乔，你能不能矜持点？”  
“啊？”乔瑟夫挠了挠脸侧，道：“我有不矜持吗？我又没对西撒你做什么。”  
“我是指你趴在地板上的样子，”西撒朝他比了个不雅手势，道：“像条狗。”  
如果是几年前他们刚认识的时候，乔瑟夫一定会捏起拳头和西撒打一架。但现如今，他的脸皮早已修炼的炉火纯青。  
乔瑟夫笑得很欠揍：“那么西撒不应该来把这只小狗狗从地上抱起来吗？汪。”  
“你这个笨蛋……”西撒拿起旁边的报纸卷，卷成棍子往乔瑟夫头上敲下。“no！西撒！”乔瑟夫摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，“好疼！”  
西撒用力揉了揉他的狗头，：“装什么呢，我又没用力。”  
西撒刚才因为敲乔瑟夫而蹲下身子，恰好给了他可乘之机，乔瑟夫猛地抱着西撒的腰身，边还痛苦万分地捂住胸口：“可是，西撒，你敲碎了我的心！”  
西撒连忙推他，“热不热啊你？”  
“热，热疯了，我现在脑袋混沌。”  
“热傻了就滚开！”  
乔瑟夫左右摇了摇食指：“no，西撒，我是说我们可以把衣服脱了。”  
西撒愣了一瞬，随即颇为嫌弃地戳了戳乔瑟夫，无意就摸到了他喉结鼓起的地方。乔瑟夫在被他触碰到的时候浑身一颤。  
“好，你就自己躺在地上当中国的一道菜品，‘白条鸡’吧。”  
乔瑟夫趁他说话的时候反身将他按到地上，露出一口洁净的白牙：“当然不是我一个人。”  
“你……”西撒眼角一抽。  
乔瑟夫靠近他的唇边，灼热的气息全数喷洒到西撒身上，他道：“西撒，原本我也不想对你做什么。但你不知道，喉结对于男人来说太敏感了吗？”  
“呵……呵，我怎么不知道。”  
“啊，那我就不清楚了。”乔瑟夫开始慢慢解开西撒的发带，“你太色了，怎么看都色。”  
“……笨蛋。”西撒揉了揉乔瑟夫的头发，道：“你就不嫌热吗？”  
乔瑟夫显然被揉得很开心：“运动起来就不会觉得了啊！”  
“啧，蠢货。”西撒其实也有点心痒，面对爱人的亲密，心脏比往常更为大幅的跳动是掩饰不住的。于是他也没有掩饰什么，揪着乔瑟夫的衣领狠狠亲了上去。仿佛是故意的，他一点也没用他去讨取姑娘欢心时的温柔体贴，极其粗鲁，两人柔软的嘴唇被磨的生痛。  
乔瑟夫眨眨眼，加深了这个吻。他那点吻技跟西撒比起来简直小巫见大巫，根本不足为提，很快就开始挫败。但嘴唇与舌头紧贴的感觉太过美好，使他不舍离开。  
最后也不知是谁先分开，两人的呼吸都有些急乱，心中不约而约地想到：“该死，好像更热了。”  
“乔瑟夫，润滑剂在哪里？”等到他和乔瑟夫的衣服都解的差不多的时候，西撒才突然想起，没有润滑直接贸然进入，可是会像之前某次一样造成严重后果。  
乔瑟夫指尖刚刚碰到西撒挺立的地方，闻言抬起头来，笑得十分灿烂：“呐，我放冰箱了了。”  
“哈？你放那种地方干什么。”西撒内心隐隐感受到某个小机灵鬼的恶意。  
乔瑟夫道：“夏天这么热，我也想让西撒凉快一些嘛。”  
“笨蛋，谁要在那种地方凉快啊！”  
乔瑟夫飞快将那瓶润滑拿过来，拧开瓶口，道：“看，还是凉的，西撒是想让我帮你还是自己来呢？”  
“随便你……算了，我来。”  
“哈，西撒心里其实很想我帮你吧？”乔瑟夫根本不听他的话：“往常你都是说‘滚，我自己来’的。”  
“……”  
乔瑟夫先是手指沾了些，进入紧绷的肉壁，好像在帮他按摩。接着直接将瓶口塞到那个地方，冰凉的液体流过里面的皱褶，将肉壁变得湿滑。  
“……嘶。”西撒紧皱眉头，“jojo，你应该自己去试试这种感觉。”  
肠道的温度本就比其他地方热上一些，含着的润滑剂与肠壁传递着温度，乔瑟夫让那圈肉壁吞吐着自己的手指，指甲轻刮着褶皱的地方，让那些冰凉的润滑深入到里面。  
那种地方的感官与其他地方完全不同，不管被玩弄多少次，再一次被触碰的时候都会被刺激的发抖，控制不住收缩。  
乔瑟夫感到自己的手指被夹的死紧，还以为是西撒在抗拒他，疑惑道：“西撒，很难受吗？”  
“笨蛋，”西撒紧咬着下唇，这怎么会难受，简直要爽疯了，“你快点……”  
“哦。”乔瑟夫这才低下头，专心侍弄那个地方。  
等到终于扩张完毕，西撒已经是满头大汗，是因为热的，但更多却是因为紧张与刺激。  
乔瑟夫看着西撒泛红的眼周，即使他身下已经挺立充血，但流氓的天性使他不由升起挑逗的心思。  
他捏着西撒的两边臀瓣，有些粗暴地揉着，接着将西撒的腰部抬起。让面前这个金发的意大利男人看到自己身下的模样，他自己将性器的顶端缓缓进入，顶开那圈软肉。  
西撒明白这个二不愣登的乡巴佬的坏心眼打算，但他此时懒得反抗，且身体的感官全都集中在下面与面前的混蛋作对抗。  
等乔瑟夫的性器顶入一半，他才蓦然反应过来，连忙道：“等等，jojo，你没带套？”  
“啊，太麻烦了。”乔瑟夫亲了亲西撒右脸的胎记，“我保证不射在你身体里就是了。”  
西撒皱眉拍了拍乔瑟夫的脸颊：“谁信你啊？”  
“管他的，上了再说。”  
身体终于全数没入，狭隘的穴道被一寸寸顶开，肉壁与里面的异物不停摩擦着，润滑使里面湿润了许多，但还远远不够大开大合地撞击。  
这样实在是煎熬。西撒索性跨坐在乔瑟夫身上，揪着乔瑟夫脑后的头发与他接吻。  
这种姿势几乎是致命的，交融的身下更加深入，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着，唇齿间都是彼此的滋味，甜得发腻，却又不舍离开。  
乔瑟夫尽力让这个狭隘的地方去熟悉他，双手握起西撒两边的臀瓣玩弄。论谁被触碰那个地方都会受不了，何况是现在这种境地，西撒前端早已挺立的性器正难耐得紧，他简直忍不住要帮自己纾解。  
贴在一起的唇舌松开，乔瑟夫便扶着西撒的腰将他靠在墙上，自己俯下身来，含住了那个挺立的物件。但身体之间相连的部分却也松开，传来黏腻的水声。  
“嘶……jojo！”西撒忍不住喊道：“你在干什么？！”  
“……”乔瑟夫舔着性器前端的小孔，恶意地在周围轻轻撕咬，带来一阵颤栗。  
虽然被人口的感觉十分羞耻，但席卷而来的快感却让人沉醉。西撒捂住一只眼，终于忍不住泄了出去。微凉的精液全然射在乔瑟夫口中，这感觉并不好受，但他却将其全数咽下。  
“唔嗯……西撒，脸怎么这么红，害羞了吗？”乔瑟夫狠狠用手摩挲着西撒的性器，铺天盖地的快感夹杂着的痛苦，显然更令人疯狂。  
面对乔瑟夫的挑衅，西撒讽道：“你指的是我？你别忘了，这种事，我可比你个雏熟练得多。”  
“哟，你还真是嚣张呢？”乔瑟夫按了按西撒的小腹，道：“接下来，这里就会被灌满。”  
“你大可一试。”西撒丝毫不甘示弱，甚至将身体应向挺立着的性器。  
穴肉再次被顶开，有了先前的适应，这回进入的要轻松许多。同时，被肉壁紧紧包裹的感觉也更加深刻，温热的肠壁细细密密地吸着性器，似是在邀请。  
身下，穴口感到一阵阵的快感，起初的不适已经荡然无存。开始还是小幅度的撞击，频率却是快的惊人，穴肉被这不停的摩擦弄得微微红肿。快感也是密密麻麻的，漫过头皮，扩散到全身，使人浑身颤栗。  
到后来，乔瑟夫每一下都是狠狠撞入，又一下子退出来，再轻车熟路地找到前列腺的地方，重重顶撞着那处，西撒一下子被弄得浑身瘫软，汗水流淌的更甚几分，穴内的体液分泌得更多，发出的水声无比色情。  
这人在平常就是个混蛋流氓，现在更是颇显流氓本色，一点也不留情。  
前端的性器再次挺立，顶住了乔瑟夫的腹部，划出几道水痕。西撒环住乔瑟夫的腿不由紧了几分，喉咙里发出几声无意义的呜咽。  
“哇，西撒，你这样好色情。”乔瑟夫握着西撒的性器，呼吸变得更为粗重。  
“滚，松手。”西撒掰开乔瑟夫的手，起身跨坐到了他的身上，左手环着他的脖颈，右手则是抚向身下的性器。  
“西撒，你喜欢这个姿势吗？”乔瑟夫微微瞪大了眼，又眨了眨，“那你可是要自己动了。”  
“……”西撒往下坐了坐，相连的地方顿时进入得更深几分，然后一下子起来，如此重复着。  
让乔瑟夫自己来动是一种感觉，而西撒坐在他身上来动又是另一种截然不同的感觉。  
身下的性器被包裹着的穴肉抚慰，舒爽得不行。身体其他的皮肤被碰到，带来的感觉都像是被细小的电流轻轻麻痹，滚烫炽热的感觉穿到心底，就只剩下了温暖。  
西撒捏着乔瑟夫的下巴，眼神莫名带上了他去跟女性搭讪时的温柔。“爽吗？”  
“爽，”乔瑟夫被捏着下巴，只好仰头和西撒的眼睛对视，“挺熟练嘛，在哪儿学的？”  
“第一次这么玩，我怎么知道。”  
“无师自通？还真是天赋异禀呢，小西撒。”乔瑟夫的手顺着西撒的脊背往上摸，差一点就要摸到胸前的两点红色，“放松点，躺下，我要射了。”  
西撒松开那只手，顺着乔瑟夫的动作在地板上躺下，性器飞快地在他体内抽插几下，对着前列腺的地方喷出一股液体，让他浑身打了个激灵。几乎是同时，西撒也射了出来。  
乔瑟夫抚摸着西撒的小腹：“让我看看，这里有被灌满吗？”  
他们靠得非常近，睫毛都要靠在一起，说话间，嘴唇若有若无的触碰，呼吸的都是彼此的气息。  
“妈妈咪呀。”西撒用戴在无名指上的戒指敲了敲乔瑟夫的额头，然后亲了亲他的唇角，“说好的不射进去？”  
天气热得让人汗流浃背，又加上了这么一番运动，反而有些冷。两人靠得又更紧了点，射了之后的空虚，全部化为了心上的满足。  
“我可是说过要把你灌满的，虽然有点自相矛盾，但也管不了这么多了……”乔瑟夫咬着下唇道：“我又硬了。”  
“来水了，冲个澡再做。”  
“好。”  
和爱人做爱的感受真的很爽，可以感受到彼此触碰时的爱意随着身体的结合而连通起来。况且恋人的身体又是如此迷人。  
埋在西撒体内的性器硬挺着，将肉穴又一次捅开，里面的精液有些顺着大腿根部流了下来，剩下的就则被当做润滑或进入了更深处。  
男人的身体线条十分流畅，肌肉紧实有力，尤其是腰部和腹部，乔瑟夫很喜欢在做爱时掐弄这里，以至于被玩得敏感得很，一碰就惹得西撒浑身颤栗。  
交合间，西撒的性器分泌出一些液体，顺着身体流到他们相连的地方，那个地方早已变得凌乱不堪，被性器大力抽插着，发出粘稠的水声。  
乔瑟夫舔弄着西撒的乳头，把它舔的挺立起来，然后用牙轻轻撕咬着，看着西撒发出不适的呻吟。在床上发出一些色情的声音定然要比沉默不言来得有趣，原因是，这会让你的床伴更加兴奋。  
乔瑟夫显然很兴奋，他停止了舔咬乳头的动作后，就顺着胸肌的肌肉线条向上舔着，一直舔到锁骨。他轻咬了一下那边突起的骨头，并不疼痛，但被咬的感觉是很奇特的，潮湿、温热，一直酥麻到头顶和脚尖。西撒很想把他推开，但最终也只是将手埋在乔瑟夫的发间，感受着他带来的一阵阵快感。  
再往上一点，乔瑟夫舔了舔西撒的喉结……这个地方果然十分敏感，尤其是被爱人触碰时。但他并没有在这个地方过多流连，而是继续往上，含住了西撒的双唇。  
干燥而柔软的唇部之间的磨蹭是很温暖的，将舌头伸进彼此嘴里时，会被唾液沾湿，但彼此的联系却是更近一步。  
这个吻持续了很久很久，久到西撒和乔瑟夫都不约而约地想：“他要把我吻断气了。”结束这个吻时，西撒容纳着的那根性器由不紧不慢地动作变得迅速，猛然出去然后大力捅开穴肉，刺到西撒的敏感点。  
西撒的身体一阵颤抖，他的身体已经到达了极限，皮肤潮红，性器射出一股浊白的精液，射到了乔瑟夫的腹部。但快感却像海浪般席卷而来，快要把他掀翻，他爽的只能紧紧拥住乔瑟夫的身体。  
乔瑟夫顶在西撒的体内，整个性器都埋了进去，随着几次大力的抽插，他也射了进去。  
西撒在这之后忽然感到视线一阵模糊，过了一会，精神恢复一些，他才反应过来这是汗水流到了眼睛里。  
乔瑟夫的性器还在他的身体里，阻挡那些精液流出。他射的太深了，西撒感觉小腹都比平常有些微微鼓起。  
乔瑟夫捏了捏西撒的屁股，将头埋在西撒肩上，微微喘息着。  
“你射太多了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你好沉。”  
“忍忍。”乔瑟夫用嘴轻轻碰了碰西撒的唇角，“让我再抱一会。”  
西撒无奈地半垂下眼皮，从喉间发出一个混沌不清的字音：“嗯。”  
许久，西撒才把乔瑟夫赶下去，乔瑟夫的精液顺着腿控制不住地流出，把床单都濡湿一片——虽说本来就很凌乱且被体液沾湿了。  
没等他帮自己清理一下，乔瑟夫又凑在他耳边，吐出的气息湿漉漉的：“再来一次吧？”  
西撒眨了眨眼，随后清晰地吐出一个字：  
“滚。”  
——The end

**Author's Note:**

> 非常垃圾，感激看完。


End file.
